The Spanish Slayer
by Acathala
Summary: A Tales Of The Slayer story. Set in Madrid, a watcher has come to replace a murdered colleage


**Feliciana The Spanish Slayer**

Madrid 1983

YORK (V/O)

The first thing that struck me about Feliciana was how patient she was. She always waited for the precise moment for an action.

Madrid Barajas Airport  - Arrivals lounge 

(We see YORK, Australian man in his early thirties, being greeted by a teenage Spanish girl.)

FELICIANA

Welcome to Spain, Mr York. It is an honour.

YORK

Feliciana Gonzales I presume?

FELICIANA

Yes sir.

YORK

I must commend your devotion, staying here another couple of hours whilst my flight was delayed.

FELICIANA

I think Mr Winters put it best. "Patience is a virtue."  I like that phrase.

YORK

I think we should wait until we are in a less public place before discussing Mr Winters.

House – library interior 

(We see a place with not as many books you would expect for a library. YORK and FELICIANA are sitting down at a table.)

YORK

As you know, I have arrived from England to replace your last watcher. I realise this will be painful for you, but what can you tell me about Mr Winters' death?

FELICIANA

I will try. We had been tracking a demon called El Traidor for some weeks. I had gone out to make my nightly patrol, when I was attacked by a group of vampires. I know now that they were, how you say, a distraction. When I got back, the door had been ripped off. I……… I… ran in and he… was…. I'm sorry I can't go on. (Starts to cry)

YORK

Take your time. I do not need to hear it all at once.

(FELICIANA nods, and gets herself together.)

FELICIANA

He was murdered, horribly. Then I called the watcher's council. It was only later I realised most of his research on El Traidor was missing. 

YORK

Most of? You mean they missed some of it?

FELICIANA

Yes. There was a paper…document he was working on translating. Some ritual that the demon needs.

YORK

Hmm I'll take a look at that later. But tell me more about this Traidor you speak of.

FELICIANA

Well we became aware of him a year ago but we couldn't do anything at the time, because we were busy fighting Miquots. They were supplying soul drops. When we had finally dealt with them, Traidor had built up a network of demons.

YORK

Were you able to ascertain his motives?

FELICIANA

Was I what, sir?

YORK

Why was he here?

FELICIANA

Mr Winters seemed to think it had something to do with the document he was working on.

YORK

Very well. Where is it?

(FELICIANA reaches into a pocket, takes out a couple of sheets of folded paper. York takes them and examines them.)

YORK

Hmm. Ghastjal runes. It will be difficult to translate. I see Winters had not made much headway.

FELICIANA

But can you translate it?

YORK

I am not as familiar with the Ghastjal tongue as I used to be, but I think I can. Given time.

FELICIANA

Good, because I want to find out whatever that thing is up to, and kill it.

YORK

Speaking of killing things, I will accompany you on your patrol tonight. I wish to observe your technique

The Streets Of Madrid 

(We see a girl running. Running from a man in vamp-face. She trips and falls. She turns and is obviously terrified.)

GIRL

Please, leave me alone Xavier.

XAVIER

But I love you Sabina! You'll feel differently after I change you.

GIRL

I don't want to be like you.

XAVIER

Enough talk!

(He moves over to her, but stops when he is hit by a rock. He turns and there is FELICIANA. She is armed with a stake.)

FELICIANA

(Coldly) Didn't your mother teach you to respect women?

XAVIER

You! I know you. Why are you doing this?

FELICIANA

Not for the working hours, I can tell you.

XAVIER

I warn you, do not interfere!

FELICIANA

Interfere in what?

(FELICIANA points past Xavier. The GIRL has managed to slip away.)

XAVIER

SABINA! (Turns to face FELICIANA) You bitch. You made me lose SABINA! I'll make you suffer!

FELICIANA

(Coldly) How original of you.

(Snarling XAVIER charges FELICIANA. She evades to her right. YORK just comes into view. XAVIER throws a punch at FELICIANA. She stops him via grabbing his arm at the wrist, with her free hand. She then swings round and dusts him with the stake.)

FELICIANA

Another one down.

YORK

He seemed to know you.

FELICIANA

He probably knew me from school.

YORK

Hmm. I must admit that your fighting was quite…economical.

FELICIANA

I am sorry, I do not know this word, "economical."

YORK

It means you did not waste an action.

FELICIANA

I thank you sir.

House – library interior 

(As before. YORK is working alone on the documents that FELICIANA had given him. FELICIANA enters with a cup of tea.)

FELICIANA

(Hands over the tea) I thought you might be thirsty sir. It is Earl Grey tea.

YORK

Hmm. Thank you, though I do prefer coffee.

FELICIANA

I will remember that for next time.

YORK

I do appreciate the thought though.

(We hear a loud bang)

YORK

What was that? It sounded like it came from the hall.

FELICIANA

I will investigate sir.

House – hall interior 

(We see four demons. Dressed in eighties style suits. They have grey skins and large horns protruding from their heads. There are 2 doors. One main door, which had been ripped off its hinges, and another smaller door.  FELICIANA and YORK enter through the door. She sees somebody she recognises.)

FELICIANA

El Traidor. Come to die?

EL TRAIDOR

Just hand over the documents and we'll leave you alone.

YORK

You know we will not.

EL TRAIDOR

Oh slayer, you have a new watcher to hold your lease. I quite enjoyed seeing the last one die.

FELICIANA

Bastard.

EL TRAIDOR

Yes I am. As you won't listen to reason…

(He snaps his fingers and the other three demons step forward.)

EL TRAIDOR

These three are mercenaries. I understand they don't have many friends. But happily they don't have any enemies. Probably as they've killed them all. Love to stay and mash you into the ground, but I have places to be.

(He leaves. FELICIANA moves to go after him but her way is blocked by the remaining demons.)

FELICIANA

I see. So you are as stupid as you look, getting in my way.

(Two of them go after FELICIANA, whilst the third goes after YORK. FELICIANA picks up the broken door and swings it round in a wide arc. It hits one of the demons that were coming after her, on the head, killing it and breaking the door further. Meanwhile YORKE and demon are wrestling on the floor.  The remaining one with FELICIANA. punches at her but she blocks it. FELICIANA then grabs it by the horns and head-butts in the face. Dazed he can only watch as FELICIANA rams a piece of wood into his chest. He bleeds yellow and the wood smoulders. The demon attacking YORK has him by the throat and is merrily throttling him. FELICIANA sees this and takes it by the horns. She then twists the demon's head round, snapping its neck. YORK is panting slightly.)

YORK

 Thank you Feliciana.

FELICIANA

It is my pleasure sir.

YORK

I think we can dispense with the sir now. After all, you did just save my life. I am sure your parents would be extremely proud of you.

FELICIANA

I wouldn't know. I was taken from them when I was young. The council had identified me as a potential early. One year later my parents were killed in a fire.

YORK

(Sitting up) Oh…. I am sorry. I didn't mean to raise unhappy memories.

FELICIANA

There is no reason to be. I hardly knew or remember them.

YORK

I am sorry about that.

FELICIANA

You should continue with the translation, we might not have a lot of time left. If El Traidor is attacking us now, we might not have a lot of time left.

YORK

Yes, you could be right.

Title card  - One week later.

House – library interior 

(We see a montage of York working on the documents. Until he finally finishes.)

YORK

Hmm, I'm still not happy with this translation, but….it's as close as I can do.

(FELICIANA enters the room with a cup of coffee.)

FELICIANA

You should get some rest. I'm heading out for my midnight patrol soon.

YORK

I've finished the translation.

FELICIANA

(Smiles) You have? I knew you could do it!

YORK

Thank you. I managed to make the runes readable.

FELICIANA

I'll just finish this and I'll be on my patrol.

(She leaves the room. YORK looks at the documents again, obviously troubled.)

Title card – the next day

House – kitchen interior 

(We see a Spartan kitchen with only the bare necessities. YORK and FELICIANA are having breakfast at a small table. There is also a small radio nearby, it is playing Spanish music when….)

ANNOUNCER (V/O)

We're sorry to interrupt your regular programme but there are reports of a hostage taking at the Villa Del Monte. Eyewitnesses claim to have seen several grey skinned men wearing some sort of horns on their heads, take people prisoner….

(FELICIANA looks up at YORK.)

FELICIANA

(Flatly) El Traidor.

YORK

I know.

(FELICIANA gets up leaving her breakfast, so does YORK.)

FELICIANA

Where are you going sir?

YORK

With you. I can get the hostages out whilst you keep those demons busy.

FELICIANA

You are one brave man. The place will be surrounded by police by now, but if I know Madrid, that Villa will have sewage access.

YORK

Good, then we shall be able to avoid answering any awkward questions.

The Sewers 

(We see FELICIANA with YORK walking down the sewer. FELICIANA is wearing a leather jacket, green t-shirt, a pair of old jeans and trainers. YORK is wearing a dark suit with trainers. We can hear the odd sound of scurrying rats and dripping water. YORK is carrying a flashlight, which is the sole source of illumination. He also has a sword, as does FELICIANA.)

YORK

Are you sure you know where you're going?

FELICIANA

Absolutely. I have to do sweeps of theses sewers every so often; we never know what things might take up a home down here. You look uncomfortable, are you happy wearing those clothes sir?

YORK

As happy as I can be.

FELICIANA

You should never wear clothes that you wouldn't want demon blood on. 

YORK

I'll bear that in mind. I thought that I told you that you could stop calling me sir?

FELICIANA

Sorry, force of habit. Ah there is the manhole.

(They climb up the ladder and open the manhole. Staring down at them are several grey-skinned demons.)

YORK

Well, I suppose the element of surprise is gone.

Villa – main room interior 

(We see a group of several demons, including EL TRAIDOR, with three gagged human women hostages. FELICIANA and YORK are flanked by a couple of demons. All the furniture has been pushed to the side.)

El TRAIDOR

So we meet again little watcher.

YORK

You'll never get away with this Traidor!

EL TRAIDOR

Save that line for the movies. We already have.

YORK

No you won't. Want to know how? The ritual only works on humans, El Traidor.

El TRAIDOR

Ah but I'm not El Traidor.

YORK

You're not? But who…

FELICIANA

That would be me.

FAKE EL TRAIDOR

Mistress, your plan succeeded.

YORK

This…This…This is impossible

(FELICIANA walks in front of YORK and leans in mockingly)

FELICIANA

Is the poor little watcher puzzled? I'm not surprised. It was even more easy to fool you then it was Winters. Even he managed to work it out. I've been working with the demons since I became the Slayer. I took a cut out of every demon activity going. Even worked as an enforcer for some of the bigger gangs. Of course I had to do a certain amount of slaying to keep the Council happy, and the bastards never suspected a thing. And so now I have an extremely large Swiss bank account.

YORK

I see, then why kill the Miquots? Your cut not big enough?

FELICIANA

On the contrary they offered a very generous amount. But I had obligations to another supplier, and I must keep my word. Else where is my honour?

YORK

Your honour? You have BETRAYED the ancient traditions and ideals of the Council, and you have the AUDACITY to speak of your honour.

(FELICIANA backhands YORK in the face; she knocks out a couple of teeth and leaves his mouth bleeding.)

FELICIANA

Ideals. Is your ideal to take children from their mothers and fathers just because they might become a useful weapon? And tell me, how many parents do the Council murder to keep quiet? 

YORK

(Calmly) You are insane.

FELICIANA

I know my parents would have never given me up without a fight. So the Council had them murdered.

YORK

Feliciana, listen to me…

FELICIANA

Listen to you! I am done listening to you. (Turns to the fake El Traidor.) Kill the hostages when I start chanting. The ritual requires it. Make sure this bastard is watching. After he deserves to see the results of his handiwork, which I have been waiting for.

(Fake EL TRAIDOR grins and motions to the hostages. One demon stands behind each of the hostages. As FELICIANA begins to chant, the demons snap the hostages' necks.)

FELICIANA

Ekard Suryc Snevah Tuneap Snevah Darwde.

(A charge of blue power is building around FELICIANA.)

FELICIANA

Isen Hsoh Ecnatsiser! Snevah Orihihc!

(The power becomes more violent. FELICIANA can't control the power and huge arcs of electricity reach out and kill most of the demons. The fake EL TRAIDOR and the two demons guarding YORK are among the dead, in fact there is only one demon alive. FELICIANA collapses to the ground when the power has finally finished. She looks up and the skin on her face has half-melted.)

YORK

So I was right after all. I hadn't translated it right.

FELICIANA

(Snarls) KILL HIM!!!

(YORK runs outside, pursued by the remaining demon.)

Villa Exterior 

(YORK is still being chased by the demon when several gunshots ring out killing the demon. When YORK looks around, he sees he is surrounded by Spanish police.)

COP

(Points to the demon) What the hell is that?

YORK

(Wearily) You've answered your own question.

YORK (V/O)

When the police entered the house there was no sign of Feliciana, just as I knew there wouldn't be. I was later extracted from Spain by the Council, who made it known they expected my resignation. I gave it. Concerning Feliciana's allegation about her parents, I investigated as far as I could but there was no evidence of foul play. Rather it was a faulty socket that caused the fire. 

What ever my mistranslation of the ritual did to Feliciana, she is no longer the Slayer. I understand that the Dutch are to have their first slayer in nearly 100 years. A Femke Schiller I believe. I do not know this for certain, but I believe her first mission will be to bring Feliciana to justice. I do not think she will be successful. Feliciana is plotting her revenge and she is very patient. Very patient…


End file.
